This invention relates to ball valves (i.e. valves in which an apertured ball is rotated to open and shut the valve).
Such valves use a seal ring contacting the ball on the upstream and downstream sides, which must seal not only to the ball surface but radially to the valve body surrounding the fluid passageway.